Irradiation equipment, e.g., for photodynamic therapy, is known, which allows irradiation of the head and extremities of a patient from three sides. Irradiation equipment of a different type is provided for areal irradiation of the head, trunk or extremities of a patient.
However, no previous irradiation equipment is known that is suitable for both three-sided and areal irradiation.